part 5: The downfall of a fleet
by boxers
Summary: Zaxx is coming back in this one, not completely but he is. The Rebel Fleet is falling as of revenge of the Empire and Tay-Lor bravely faces Vorexx.


12 years after the fall of Death Star III…

A 50-year-old Darth Vorexx walks down the hall toward his son's cloning chamber, it had taken them ten years to begin the cloning of Tyrant. Vorexx could have simply had another son with the same name. It would be more efficient for him. He could have him as an apprentice again.  
He approached the door and found that his son was merely an embryo in a glass container. Vorexx was half-tempted to kill the embryo before him, but that would mean he wouldn't have a son that was willing to be by his side. He already hated Turret for killing his son in the first place. He couldn't take it. His sons, both were nothing at the current time. He missed his true love, Talla. She was hiding somewhere, probably a rebel. But she was to prissy to fight in such things, she was hiding on a small planet, that was all Vorexx knew.

"Lord Vorexx, we have caught a young man sneaking around on your premises. What should we do with him?" It was the new admiral for the Imperial army. He brought forth Turret. Then handed Vorexx Turret's lightsaber and walked away leaving Vorexx with his son.

"Father, how has the last 12 years been treating you?" Turret was looking over everything on his father. He had become wrinkled, and sad. Turret was young, but felt all too old next to his father.

"Son, I have been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. My time has almost come. I am ready to kill you and yet I would mourn over it for the rest of my life. Ever since you two came into my life I have been confused. I am always expecting you there, but hoping you don't come. I have wanted Tyrant so long, 12 years as you recalled for me, I have forgotten that I had sons, but I knew there were two of them. I only wanted the older one. But every time I get the chance to kill you, I can't do it. I feel help-less when you two are near me, like I can't handle anything anymore." Vorexx glanced at the embryo hoping that it had grown into the thirty-four year old it should be. Turret could see the hope in his eyes. Tears were forming. Vorexx could still love. Vorexx hated that word, but he still had no choice, against his will he loved his family. Though because of his past mistakes, he could not live to have a family if he chose it that way.

"Father, you don't deserve this. Confront the Emperor, kill him, form a family. My older brother would be my younger brother. I wouldn't care. You of all people should know how it feels to not have a father." Turret had made his father mad, big no-no when standing by Vorexx.

"I never ever want to hear the word father! Yes, I know how it feels, that's why I get so confused around my children, they pop up from left to right. I am probably going to discover I have two daughters and another son at this rate. Apparently, I am worse than my own father. I always acknowledge my kid is there, but not as a son. As an enemy or apprentice." Vorexx really was confused. "I have never paid attention to the fact that Emperor Palpetine is the one doing it. I can't kill him; he is my real father basically. You get out of here before anyone realizes I let you leave." Vorexx handed his son his lightsaber as he left. Tears formed in the corner of his eye, his son had made him feel weak, like he couldn't bear the weight of his kids. The fact that he had realized what Vorexx could not also made him feel weak. But soon, he wouldn't feel that way anymore.

He sat by the embryo until the next day when he was to be by the emperor while the soldiers would destroy the rebels. It would be a grand show. Even if Vorexx was depressed, he would still love to see those damned rebels go down. They brought misfortune to all of his soldiers. Oh, what a show to lighten his spirits. Over 2,000 TIE fighters flew out of the hangar, shortly followed by 100 bombers, Dorno Fett in his Slave I, and of course, Vorexx's Scorpion X Starfighter. That was enough to destroy the fleet, oh yeah, way more than enough. The entire Fleet barely compared to the Imperial Fleet I, there were four more fleets from the Emperor on the way. In about half an hour the same amount flew out. It continued like this for two hours, each fleet was half an hour ahead or behind another.

On the planet Ostphia…

"Sir, we have reports of several starfighters heading this way. The count is over 2,000, sir. We have got to get in our ships." Said Dolph to Johnson.

"Evacuate everybody, tell them the situation. Tell them to load up for a fight, possibly to the death." Commanded Johnson.

"Sir!" Said Dolph running to the main tower of the rebel base. 1,000 Slave II's against those numbers, that wasn't the difficult part. Johnson knew there were more. Lots more.

On Dagobah…

"Feel the force you must, Tay-Lor. Expect the unexpected you will." Said Joda to his young apprentice. Things were fine and peaceful, until a Slave II showed up.

"Master Joda, the fleet is in trouble, they need you." Turret exclaimed.

"This I know, not I will help. You're on own fine. Hurry you must, need you they do." Joda explained.

"Well, maybe Tay-Lor could help." He looked at Tay-Lor who was currently levitating over a rock by a stream.

"Send him I might. Leave you must. Much time there isn't. Go!" Joda ushered.

"Master, I can go right now." Tay-Lor had barely stopped meditating. He was ready for a fight. He had been through training for 16 years, he was 22 now. Ready for anything is what could describe him.

"Go you shan't. But, I can't stop the young from their dreams. X-Wing behind the swamp there is. Go. Find it you must. Destroy the Imperial Fleets you must. Go." Joda told his apprentice to do what he will. He had nearly completed the training, but he was going to return.

"Master, does this mean I have completed my training?" Tay-Lor had his hopes high.

"Complete your training is not. Go. Defend the rebel fleet you must." Joda was repeating himself like a droid.

"Yes master. I will return." Tay-Lor said as he went to go find the X-Wing.

"Shortly he will join you. Go! Help our fleet you must do now." Joda said entering his father's old hut. He had even become accustomed to his father's walking stick. A tad bit shorter than he needed, but it was for sentimental reasons. Joda was indeed getting old, not for his species, but to humans. He sensed he didn't have much time to live, so he lived it the way he wanted it, quiet, and maybe an apprentice. He closed the door of his hut. Turret took a hint. Tay-Lor would join him and the fleet soon. He flew away.

In the Imperial Fleet V on the star destroyer…

"Are you ready to see the fleet of the rebel fall, Vorexx? I hope you are. They shall die today. _All of them!" _Palpetine seemed very angry, and Vorexx's feelings told him that he was angry with him, and apparently his sons. Vorexx had stopped caring since his chat with his son. He would still love to see the rebels die. Possibly his son, if he didn't have to fire the shot to kill him.

"Yes master, I am ready to see them die. I need something to make me feel young again. This should be it." Explained Vorexx to his master.

"Yes Vorexx, I know about your moods, especially the ones toward your sons and I. Don't be alarmed. I will not kill you. Not yet." Palpetine was trying to intimidate his apprentice.

"Master, we should discuss this later. Right now we are approaching the rebel fleet." Vorexx was trying to mislead his master. He eventually would have to face him. Not today, no not for another ten years if lucky. His master was fifteen years older than he, and ten times as powerful. He wouldn't want to go through a challenge with him. Not without backup. He would have to round up some old friends, his son, Joda, and anyone else.

On Ostphia…

"Fire orbital turrets. Fire ground turrets. Fire missiles. Fire anything that will inflict damage. We are stuck down here helping the nearly unstoppable fleet in the air. Work harder." Land General Lokerson was firing commands more than anything. Land soldiers were firing even blasters at TIE fighters. People were getting charred and scorched everywhere; some people were unfortunate enough to get bombed by bombers. They immediately were engulfed in the massive bomb. Nothing good came from this attack, the entire land base had been destroyed, and they stood no chance. It was all up to the rebels in the air.

In the air fleet…

"Sir, that's the last of our missiles, we are seriously going to die here. Our land soldiers are half dead, quarter injured. We have no chance. We just saw the last land base go up in flames, give up, Jedi or no Jedi, this is one fight we shall never win." Said one of the soldiers in an X-Wing.

"Tay-Lor has arrived. Hey, I have thought of a plan. I know where the Emperor is. I could dock the ship, sneak into the Emperor's room and kill him. That would completely destroy the Imperial soldiers, no one in high command." Tay-Lor had shown up with a fairly poor plan. But they were desperate so they agreed.

On the Star Destroyer…

"Sir, we have an X-Wing trying to land. Should we destroy it?" Asked a guard on a turret.

"Let it in. Don't let it realize we know it's there." Said Palpetine to the guard.

"But he is trying to kill you sir." Interrupted Vorexx.

"You shall re-earn your trust by protecting me." Palpetine stated.

"Master, I will find him near the hangar and kill him." Vorexx knew that if he didn't agree right then, he would die.

"Good, go Vorexx find him."

On Ostphia…

"Sir, we are down to two hundred soldiers. We have no weapons. And several bombers are bombing everywhere to find us. We need help. Destroy the bombers." Lokerson was desperate. The Ion from the bombers was interrupting the signal, he couldn't get anything out. He was going to die soon. He curled up into the fetal position and wept until he could hear the bomber's _boom bang boom boom_ get closer. He closed his eyes, prayed and waited for the inevitable. He soon found that nothing existed, not even him.

In the fleet…

"Sir, that was the last of our land troops, star destroyers are trying to blow the entire planet away now. Sir, we have no defenses. We are going to face the same fate as our soldiers. We best begin to pray. We have no hope." Said Dolph to Johnson.

"Yes, let's." They began to pray and the fleet joined them. All the Slave II's froze but one.

Turret fled, he knew what was coming. He knew the only shelter. He jumped to hyperspace and fled to Dagobah. He was not going to give up as easily as the fleet. He would soon exact his revenge on Emperor Palpetine and his followers, even if it meant ending his father.

On the star destroyer…

Everyone was partially partying on that specific star destroyer. They had killed all the rebels. Unbeknownst to them there was a lightsaber duel ensuing between Vorexx and Tay-Lor.

Vorexx swung at his knees, Tay-Lor blocked. Then his head, blocked. Anywhere he attacked was blocked. Tay-Lor was taught well. Fortunately for Tay-Lor, Vorexx hadn't yet ignited his other half of his lightsaber/staff. When the battle got tiring, Vorexx would double slice his opponent's lightsaber and kill him quick. That would not be for a while. Right now he was toying with his opponent.

"You have been taught well by Joda. That fool has no clue how weak you are though. You can block against a single saber, but what about two, or as I call it, a lightstaff." Vorexx lit the other half of his saber.

"Yes, I have one." Tay-Lor ignited the other half of his purple lightsaber. An adjustment he made to his father's saber. Yes, trained well he was.

"Very impressive. But what about this?" Vorexx hurled his lightstaff at his opponent. It was a very good trick of the force. It took out his knees and down. Tay-Lor dropped his lightstaff and it went out. Vorexx used the force to make his like a boomerang. It came back and did just what happened to his father, beheaded.

That was the end of the Kenobi family. Tay-Lor had not found a love. Vorexx was now feeling more like Vorexx and less like Zaxx. And of course, Emperor Palpetine still dominated. But that would not be for long. Zaxx was coming back, slowly but surely. What was really bringing Zaxx back was that he only had one son left. The lightsaber duel had killed the clone embryo of Tyrant. He had to protect his other son grandly. This of course was the worst part. His son now never wanted his father again, he'll probably make the trip to the dark side. Though all of us know it not true, Vorexx thought it. The Empire would soon come to an end, in Vorexx's mind, it already has.


End file.
